The Perfect Murder
by AlexDN
Summary: Does the perfect muder exist? This is the question our NCIS Team will answer while Tony and Gibbs fix some things in their relationship. All characters. No episode related. No pairing. A few spoilers of S10 & S11. Warnings inside. NO TIVA. WIP
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything of NCIS :(

A/N:

\- This is NOT a follow-up to "Regrets And..."

\- NOT for Ziva's fans. You've been warned so do not start complaining and leaving mean/whining reviews.

\- This story takes place before 11.24 "Honor Thy Father", so Jackson Gibbs is still alive.

Thank you so much to my amazing and very patient BR, USA123 :-)

_**"The Perfect Murder"**_

_Chapter 1_

**Washington DC. December 6th, 2013. About 06.00 pm.**

Officer Bret Wilson and Officer Sam Kelly from DCPD got out of their service car and approached a man on the other side of the street.

"Mr. John Harsh? Did you call us?" Wilson asked

"Yes," the man answered, nodding vehemently. He was about forty and, from the way his muscles strained the seams of his expensive suit, he was in good shape. His tie hung loosely around his neck and his face was pale. "I'malawyerandIwasgoinghomewhen—" he panted.

"Calm down, Mr. Harsh," Kelly interrupted as he helped the younger man lean against a wall. "Take a deep breath and start again."

"Sorry," the younger man whispered. He followed the cop's advice and rested his head against the wall. "I'm a lawyer. I was in court all day. The courthouse isn't far away from here."

_He must be really upset, if he thinks we don't know where the District Court for DC is,_ Kelly thought.

"I was walking to the bus stop at the end of the street when..."

"You don't drive?" Officer Kelly asked.

"The parking lot is always full," the lawyer answered.

Kelly nodded. "Please, continue," he added.

"Yeah. As I was saying, I was walking to the bus stop when I heard a noise coming from that alley," he pointed to the dark alley on his right. "At first I thought it was a cat but then a male voice asked for help, so..." he swallowed hard. "I-I followed the voice and I...I found him. He died a few seconds later," Harsh swallowed hard again.

"Okay," Wilson said. "My partner and I are going to check the alley. Stay here and do not move," he ordered while Officer Kelly called an ambulance.

Kelly and Wilson entered the completely dark alley, flashlights in hand, and after a few steps they found the body. They crouched down and, with all the necessary safety precautions, they checked the man's pulse and found none.

"A homeless man," Wilson sighed and saw his partner nod.

"Poor guy," Kelly commented as they both stood up. "Probably had a heart attack or was ill and couldn't—"

"Don't think so," Wilson interrupted him.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"His back is arched," the older officer explained. "Like he's lying on something," he added.

"We can't move the body before the Coroner's arrival," Kelly said.

"I know, but we can try to look under him," Wilson grunted as he dropped to his knees and pointed his flashlight at the small space between the body and the ground.

Something glinted in the light and the seasoned cop cursed.

"What?" the younger Officer asked.

"There's something metallic protruding from his back. It looks like a knife!" Wilson answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Not 100%, but he's definitely lying in a pool of blood," Wilson held his hand next to the flashlight so his partner could see the blood smeared over his glove. "So if it's not a knife, it's something equally deadly."

"So he was murdered," Kelly whispered as he turned to look at the lawyer who was sitting on the other side of the street with his head between his knees.

"Get Homicide out here," Wilson ordered as he called for back-up.

One day later, DC Homicide Department identified the victim from his fingerprints. The deceased was Joshua Mall, 51. Born on Polson, Montana. Served in Desert Storm as paramedic. His parents died when he was in Iraq. No siblings or any other relatives. After his return from Iraq, he left the Corps, got married, and settled down. In 2001, his wife was killed in a car accident. Mall had been driving and, even though he'd had a few beers that night, he was well under the limit to drive home. His blood alcohol level hardly registered on the breathalyzer, when he was tested at the scene. Though the accident was not his fault, he felt guilty and started drinking heavily. A few months later, he left his hometown.

His S.O. had tried to help out, but when Joshua left Polson, he went off grid until he showed up in that alley.

The Forensic Department wasn't able to find any fingerprints on the knife. The body and his clothes were too dirty and there were too many organic substances to find a specific trace that could lead to the murder.

The case went cold.

**Chesapeake Bay. January 3rd, 2014. 06.30 am**

Annie Sands was jogging along Chesapeake Drive, Edgewater, MD. Every morning, before going to work, she ran eight miles and today was no different.

She had already run half of her usual route and was now on her way back to the house her parents had left her before retiring to Florida. _Maybe it's too big for a single woman, but it's my house. I was born there and I love it. They say I should sell it and move to an apartment... Nah! I couldn't live without my house, my dog, my cat, my turtle, my garden, my flowers and my bay._

It was a bright morning: the sky was blue with no clouds and the air was icy. It burnt her lungs every time she took a deep breath, but Annie loved it. It made her feel strong and alive.

The young nurse stopped for a few minutes to admire the bay on her right. The snow had melted so there was no ice and the water was unusually clear. _It's so inviting... too bad I would die of frostbite in a few minutes. _Annie thought.

"Move your a**, Annie!" she told herself. "Or you'll get to the hospital late and that witch of the chief nurse will eat you alive!" The young woman huffed loudly before resuming jogging. _I hate that woman! She's old enough to retire, but she doesn't...I'm sure she's still working 'cause she enjoy making our lives a living hell!_

Annie had stopped at the fork in the road and was giving the bay one last look when something red in the water caught her attention. "Bastards!" she growled as she crossed the small lawn to fish what looked like a plastic bottle out of the water.

"Why are people so rude?! We've got to protect this world and treat it well!"

The young nurse was vegan and a staunch supporter of environmental causes. There were only a few things that made her angrier than finding trash in nature or on the street.

As she approached the water, Annie realized that that red thing was too big and too soft to be a bottle. It looked more like a plastic bag or a piece of fabric.

The wind was blowing stronger now and began ruffling the water. A small wave bumped the red thing against the shore.

The young woman stared at that red thing in horror before screaming at the top of her lungs.

The glassy eyes of a dead woman were staring at Annie. She was dressed in red.

After some research, the police identified the victim as Molly Jones, twenty-eight. She had no living family and was a well-known prostitute who lived and worked in Newport News. The last person who had seen Molly alive was her neighbor, an 83-year-old woman who had tried to help Molly many times. The neighbor had run into Molly at the door of their building at 7 pm last Tuesday, just five days before Annie found Molly's body.

After that, it seemed like Molly had disappeared. The police questioned all of her friends and acquaintances, but no one knew anything about where she had been the last few days.

The body had been in the water for so long that the police couldn't find any evidence that could help them identify the killer. The ME was unable to find any indicators of sexual assault but was able to conclude the victim had been strangled from behind, based on the marks on Molly's neck and the petechial hemorrhaging in her eyes.

The case was still open.

**Washington DC. February 7th, 2014. 1.15 am.**

"Come on, Steve!" Josh drunkenly slurred.

"Coming!" His friend Steve snapped back, heavily leaning against the wall of a house.

Josh and Steve had been friends since the first day at the kindergarten in their hometown of Scottsburg, Indiana. They attended the same high school where they started dating girls and getting into trouble together. Luckily they never got into serious trouble, so when it was time for them to go to college, they both enrolled in the Engineering School at George Washington University and became two important elements of GW's football team.

Today, they had been at Sochi Olympics Opening Ceremony Viewing Party until 11 pm. Then, they and some of their friends had moved their party to a bar not far from Charles E. Smith Center, where the viewing had taken place.

Now, clearly drunk, the two 20-year-old boys were trying to get back to their apartment on G Street NW.

"You're drunk, man!" Josh laughed before swaying, stumbling and crashing into a light pole.

"The kettle that...no...the pond that call...I mean, the pot who calls the..." Steve trailed off as a wave of nausea hit him full force. He swallowed hard. "Sick..." he choked out.

"The pot doesn't call in sick, idiot!" Josh chuckled, but immediately grimaced as he saw his best friend throwing up in a trash can.

Suddenly a screech of tires made them turn towards the street. A dark SUV had just turned the corner and now was speeding down the road.

"What the hell!" Josh exclaimed as a pale Steve finally caught up with him.

"Look!" Steve shouted as he pointed toward a man who was walking on the other side of the street, apparently unaware of the car behind him.

Both friends stared in horror at the car that had just swerved and was now heading directly for the pedestrian. "Hey! Watch out!" Steve cried as he started waving his arms, trying to catch the man's attention.

"Move! It's going to hit you!" Josh shouted.

The man turned just in time to see the car bearing down on him. He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late.

The black car hit him at full speed and the man flew into the air before landing bonelessly on the sidewalk.

"F*ck!" Steve cursed.

"Sh*t!" Josh echoed as they both hurried to the wounded man. Adrenaline and shock sobered them up quickly.

The young men crouched down on either side of the victim. Josh checked his pulse while Steve took out his cell and called an ambulance.

"He's alive?" he asked.

"Yes," Josh panted. "Did you see the plate?" he looked at his friend.

Steve shook his head as he said, "There's been an accident. A man has been hit by a car...yes, but there's a large pool of blood under his head..." he looked around and check the number of building nearest to them. "2135 G Street in front of Psychology Department...Okay," he nodded and closed his cell. "They're coming. Hang in there, man," he lightly touched the victim's arm.

"He's wearing a Marine Corps gym suit," Josh noticed.

"And dog tags too," Steve gestured with his head towards the Marine's neck.

"Did you see the driver?" Josh asked as he kept checking the man's pulse.

"No. You?"

Josh shook his head, just as he heard sirens blaring. "Steve," he whispered. "He did... didn't..."

Steve nodded, scared. "He did it on purpose...or it was a she?"

##########

After Ziva quit the team and moved back to Israel, Gibbs, Tony and McGee worked as a three-man team for many months until former NSA Analyst, now NCIS Agent, Eleanor Bishop joined them.

Now they were a four-agent team again and the job was easier, because the new Agent was always ready to help find intel and formulate hypothesis that could help solve their cases. Ellie was also so eager to learn that it was easy for Tony and McGee to teach her all they know, while the Boss silently supervised.

While her tendencies to sit on the floor instead in a chair and associate facts with food made Ellie seem a bit weird at first, after a few weeks of working together, the entire team had realized that she fit perfectly in their group and that her quirks were funny and 'productive'.

After years of working with a Mossad Officer who pursued blind revenge without any regard for the well-being of her teammates; didn't refrain from lying to her superiors; had many problems following orders, respecting her superiors' and other people's feelings, and managing her anger, working with Ellie Bishop was a walk into the park...and Tony and McGee couldn't deny that teasing and giving their Probie the worst assignments was amusing.

Gibbs just grinned and let them have some fun, though sometimes he loved to tease both his older agents back—just to keep them in place.

All in all, Ziva's abrupt goodbye had been a good thing for MCRT: a new beginning that they all needed after too many years of lies, violence and doubts.

##########

After working non-stop for weeks, the members of Team Gibbs had been able to go home around 10 pm.

Tony was so tired he drove home on auto-pilot. He hardly remembered walking up the stairs, or opening the door to his apartment. With one of his few conscious thoughts, he made sure the door was locked before he dropped his backpack onto the floor and stumbled tiredly towards the shower to wash away the grime from their latest crime scene.

After a cup of warm milk and some cookies, the MCRT SFA had collapsed on his new and super-comfortable king-sized bed. Tony had snuggled under the softest comforter he owned and had immediately fallen asleep.

After only three hours of sleep, Tony's cell rang. Only partially awake, he thought he recognized the ringtone he'd assigned to NCIS dispatch and he slapped at his bedside table, looking for his phone. "Very special…Agent DiNozzo," he said through a yawn.

"Agent DiNozzo, we have a dead Marine on 2135 G Street NW."

It took Tony's brain a bit longer than usual to register what that annoying voice was saying.

"Agent DiNozzo? Can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately" he mumbled, still half-asleep. He sat up and rubbed his face with one hand. "Why didn't you call the on-duty team?"

"They're already at another crime scene."

"And why did you call me and not Gibbs?"

"Gibbs didn't answer," the guy answered cautiously.

If Tony hadn't been so exhausted, he would have jumped out of bed and been at Gibbs' house in no time. "Okay, I'll call him. In the meantime, call Dr. Mallard and send the address to my cell. Thanks," Tony ordered before ending the call.

Then he sent a text to McGee and Bishop ordering them to grab the van from HQ and then meet him at the crime scene.

DiNozzo stood up and headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. "I can't go on like this," he mumbled as he looked at his wet face in the mirror. "This job's killing me," he sighed. "I need a vacation. Some exotic beach with just sun, sand and sea," he continued as he walked back into his room to get dressed. "A beautiful woman wouldn't hurt...but she should be a special one."

_It's freezing outside. Winter jeans, shirt and the warmest sweater I have. Jack's white sweater,_ Tony smiled softly, remembering when his boss' dad had given him the sweater he was now holding in his hands. _I need to call him and see how he is doing. A vacation in Stillwater would be perfect,_ he sighed. _After this case I need to persuade Gibbs to... _

Finally the fog in his brain cleared and Tony cursed, "Crap!" He hurried to the nightstand where he had left his cell and immediately called his boss. "Never be unreachable! Come on, Gibbs! Answer!"

As he continued to call Gibbs, he dressed, grabbed his gear and, a few minutes later, he ran down the stairs and headed to his new car, a metallic, dark grey BMW 4 Series Convertible.

"Where are you, Gibbs?" Tony muttered as he threw his cell onto the passenger seat and drove towards his boss' house.

TBC

What do you think? Do you like this new story?

See you in the next chapter :-)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thank you so much to my amazing and very patient BR, USA123 :-)

I'm happy you liked the first chapter of this new story. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts, guys!

**_"The Perfect Murder"_**

_Chapter 2_

Ducky and Jimmy in their ME truck and McGee and Bishop in the NCIS truck arrived at the crime scene at the same time.

"Where are Jethro and Anthony?" the older ME asked McGee as soon as they stepped out of their vehicles.

"Don't know, Ducky. Tony texted the address to me and Bishop and told us to bring the truck."

"Given the fact that our Team Leader and our SFA are absent, I dare say you are in charge, Timothy." Ducky raised his eyebrows as he looked at the clearly uncomfortable McGee.

"Yep, Ducky is right. You're the boss," Bishop agreed and patiently waited for McGee to do what Gibbs used to do when the Team arrived on a new crime scene: assign tasks and give orders.

* * *

Tony parked his car in front of Gibbs' house, hurried through the gate and slowly opened the always-unlocked door with his SIG in his hand.

The first floor was dark and silent.

The SFA opened the basement door and slowly descended the stairs. He walked around the big room in case someone was hiding beneath the stairs, but the basement was deserted. So he climbed back to the first floor and checked all the other rooms.

Nothing.

It seemed that the house was completely empty. _Where the hell are you, Gibbs?!_

Tony headed towards the stairs that lead to the second floor and, just as he was about to step on the bottom stair, he heard the floor over his head creaking.

He took a deep breath and, with his back to the wall, he silently hurried up the stairs.

The hallway was dark, but Tony noticed a dim light coming out of Gibbs' bedroom. He stealthily entered the room but found it empty.

Gibbs' clean clothes lay neatly folded on the bed while the dirty ones were on the floor.

_What's going on here?_ Tony asked himself, just before being startled by a man walking out of the bathroom.

He instinctively drew his weapon, only to be shocked when he found himself aiming his SIG at his boss' head.

"Gibbs!" he gasped.

"DiNozzo! What the hell?!" Gibbs barked, tightening the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Tony asked angrily.

"What?!"

"We've got a case. Dispatch called and you didn't answer," Tony explained as the anger in his voice grew.

As Tony holstered his weapon, Gibbs calmly walked over to his dirty clothes and pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket. He flipped it open and saw the missed calls. "The damn ringer must be broken again," he announced after a moment.

"Here," Tony sighed with a touch of annoyance. He held out his hands and Gibbs lobbed his phone into them. Tony fiddled with it for a second before snapping it closed. "Fixed."

"You were really worried," Gibbs commented as he unfolded his clean clothes.

Tony took the hint and turned his back. "Yeah, boss. Rule #3 and all," he muttered.

"So you burst into my bedroom wielding a weapon? Why? You never did it before."

"I…" Tony began but quickly realized he was at a loss for words. He really didn't know how to explain his reaction.

He had never been the guy who got scared easily, not even when guns were aimed at his head, when the team was tracking an known terrorist, or when he'd contracted the pneumonic plague. So why did Gibbs not answering his phone cause him to react like this?

Why was he so scared? Why had he thought Gibbs had been assaulted and needed his help?

Gibbs being a trouble magnet didn't justify what Tony had felt and this really bothered and scared him.

"You what?" Gibbs prompted him, tapping him on the shoulder to let his SFA know he could turn back around.

In that moment Tony's cell rang. "Saved by the bell," he grinned, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"DiNozzo," Tony answered. "Yeah, Ducky... We're coming." He closed his cell.

"Ducky?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows as he headed downstairs.

"They're at the scene and it seems McGee's having problems acting as the boss," Tony explained, following Gibbs out of the house and towards his car.

Gibbs just shook his head and got into Tony's car. The SFA took his place behind the wheel and together they left for the crime scene.

"I wonder if he'll ever learn," Gibbs sighed, looking out of the window.

"Who?" Tony asked, surprised by that comment.

"McGee," Gibbs answered. "I keep taking him with me, so he can see how to act as a team leader but it seems he's not learning anything."

"That's why we never go in the field together anymore?" Tony asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

"Yep. You were training Bishop and I was training McGee, but it seems you're doing a better job than me. Didn't you realize it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, a bit surprised, but his SFA didn't utter a word and kept staring the road in front of them.

"What did you think?" he cocked his head to have a better look at Tony's face.

The younger man just shrugged and stayed silent. "Tony?" Gibbs insisted, though his tone was gentle and not demanding.

After what had happened in his bedroom and DiNozzo's obvious discomfort, Jethro's gut was telling him he needed to tread carefully because there was something that had cut deep in the younger man's soul.

"It's nothing," Tony shrugged again and shook his head.

"It doesn't look 'nothing' to me," Gibbs quirked his eyebrows.

They were at a red traffic light now, so Tony did not have any excuse to not look his boss. The younger man slowly turned and stared at his best friend for a long moment before choking out, "I thought you didn't want to go in the field with me after..." he swallowed hard.

"After?" Gibbs pushed, as the traffic light turned green and Tony accelerated. His SFA's eyes were once again glued to the road ahead of them.

"After I disappointed you... all of you," Tony whispered.

Gibbs' eyes widened in shock. He stared silently at his young friend and noticed the tension in his clenched jaw and the white fingers that were crushing the steering wheel.

Gibbs couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You disap—"

"Here we are!" Tony exclaimed, "accidentally" interrupting his boss. He quickly killed the engine and literally escaped from the car.

Gibbs didn't waste a moment. He shot out of the car too and grabbed Tony's arm before his SFA could set foot on the crime scene.

Tony looked at his arm and then up into his boss' eyes. "What?" he asked innocently, as if the words he had just said in the car had never happened.

"WHAT?!" Gibbs hissed, though he felt more like screaming. "You just said that you..."

"Oh, forget about it." The former cop smiled one of most winning smiles. "We've got work to do." Tony freed his arm from Gibbs' firm grip and ducked under yellow police tape.

"Whaddya got, McGee?" he asked, as if nothing had happened.

Still next to their sedan, Gibbs whispered, "The hell I'll forget about it."

TBC

* * *

See you in the next chapter? I really hope so! :)

Please let me know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

I really want to apologize for this very long delay, but the news of MW leaving the show killed my muse off. I wanted to stop writing and forget about NCIS because MW/Tony are the reason why I started watching NCIS and why I kept watching during all of those awful years of Tiva/Ziva's reign of terror.

It took me a while, but now I'm better and some news I got helped me too. So, as I told a friend, from now on Tony'll only live in our stories and we need to take good care of him :'(

Now I hope I'll be able to keep writing after 13.24... *sigh*

So, here's a new chapter... I hope I won't make you wait for so long anymore and thank you for still reading what I write.

\- A special thank you for my BR, usa123. So you're so nice and amazing!

PS: Remember that, in this story, Ellie Bishop is still a green probie ;)

_**"The Perfect Murder"**_

_Chapter 3._

Gibbs stopped next to Tony and McGee who were standing next the corpse.

"Our victim's Corporal James Cash, 26. Stationed in Afghanistan. He was home on a fifteen-day leave. He was scheduled to report in Kandhar next week. His family lives in Lexington, Kentucky."

"So, why was he here?" Tony asked.

"Don't know," Tim replied.

"Find out!" Gibbs ordered and McGee immediately began typing on his iPhone while Tony snapped photos of the crime scene.

He looked down at the victim that Ducky was examining.

"Whaddya got, Duck?" the boss asked.

"Oh, Jethro," the EM sighed. "Our dear lad was hit by a car and, judging by the broken extremities and the massive head trauma he suffered, I dare say the driver was going full speed."

"There's a loss of brain matter from the skull wound," Palmer added as he better illuminated the head with a flashlight then took some sterile towels to wrap around the head.

"Boss...I..." McGee gagged and turned green, staring at the victim's head.

"Do not contaminate the crime scene, McPuking." Tony took his colleague from the shoulders and turned him toward their sedan. "You can search the Internet from the car," he added, gently pushing Tim away.

Tony and Gibbs shared a grin. As Gibbs left to check on Bishop, the SFA took some pics of the victim's head before Ducky and Palmer secured the body in the body bag.

* * *

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked Bishop before shooting a quick glance at Tony who was now talking with McGee.

"These are our only witnesses, Gibbs. Josh Perry and Steve Apple," she answered, gesturing with her head towards the two young men who were sitting on the curb with their heads between their knees battling against bad waves of nausea and dizziness. The adrenaline that had helped them to overcome their drunkenness, help the Marine and call the ER had worn off, leaving them in bad shape.

The Team Leader nodded then gestured with his head to encourage Ellie to question the boys.

"So, you'd been at a party and while you were going home you saw..." Bishop trailed off as she crouched down in front of Josh and Steve, waiting for them to describe what they remembered of the incident. Unfortunately, both boys were having some difficulties recalling the events.

"We saw a big SUV," Steve began. "Actually, he saw the car first," he pointed with his thumb towards his friend. "I was...uhm...'Ya know...I—"

"You were puking," Gibbs helped him flatly and Steve nodded.

"Yeah," Josh took a deep breath. "I saw the car. It was going so fast that, when it turned that corner, it fishtailed and..." he paused for a few seconds trying to recall his memories of the accident. "Yeah," he nodded. "It hit a street lamp."

"Do you remember which one?" Bishop asked.

"Not sure, ma'am...maybe the one near the bus stop over there," he pointed with his finger.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called, startling the witnesses.

"Yeah!" Tony quickly crossed the street and stopped in front of his boss.

"Check the street lights near the bus stop," Gibbs ordered pointing to the location Josh had mentioned.

"On it," Tony nodded and started towards his assignment.

Gibbs and Bishop resumed their interrogation but soon realized that Josh and Steve were too shaken up and still too drunk to remember the events clearly. The boss decided to take them to headquarters to sober them up with a few cups of his coffee.

Meanwhile Tony had bagged and tagged some slivers of what looked like car paint he had collected from the street light and on the ground around it. Then he ordered the cops who had arrived just after the ambulance to cordon off and guard the crime scene. Just when he was about to get into his own car, he stopped to observe the small crowd that had gathered beyond the police line.

_What are you doing, Tony? _Gibbs thought. He was standing on the other side of his SFA's car staring at his SFA.

As if hearing Gibbs' thoughts, Tony looked at him and smiled but didn't say anything. He just got into his car and drove off toward NCIS HQ.

With Palmer's help, Ducky loaded the body bag containing Corporal James Cash onto the NCIS truck then the entire team left the crime scene.

* * *

After four cups of Gibbs' coffee and two trips to the toilet, Josh and Steve were perfectly awake and ready to be interrogated by the Boss and his SFA.

"So," Tony began as he sat down next to Gibbs, directly in front of their witnesses, in the NCIS conference room. "You told Agent Bishop, you had been at a party and you were going home when..."

"When we heard tires screeching at the end of the street," Steve finished.

"It was a black SUV and it was going fast," Josh continued. "Suddenly it swerved and headed for the guy on the other side of the street."

"We tried to warn him, but he didn't hear us." Steve shook his head mournfully.

"Yeah, he had headphones in," Tony explained.

"He looked up and saw us waving..." Josh swallowed hard. "But it was too late."

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "We saw him literally fly in the air and then fall down on the curb boneless."

"We thought he was dead, but when we knelt next to him, he was still breathing," Josh added. "So we called the ambulance and waited with him."

"Did he say anything?" Gibbs asked.

"No, sir." Both guys shook their heads.

"Did you see the driver?" Tony asked.

"No, the windows were tinted," Steve answered and his friend nodded in agreement.

"And it was too dark to see inside the car, sir," Josh added.

"License plate?" Gibbs asked.

"It was so dark and we weren't... 'ya know..." Steve trailed off embarrassed. "I think I saw a T and an A, but I'm not sure. Sorry."

"You?" Tony asked Josh.

"I think the first number was 7 or 9," the younger man answered. "But I noticed there was a Darth Vader sticker on the bumper of the car. On the left. It was really big."

"Very good!" Tony complimented him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Gibbs staring at him so he hurried to explain, "Darth Vader from Star Wars, boss."

Gibbs nodded and killed the grin on their witnesses' faces with a single glare. A half-smile graced Tony's face as he told Josh and Steve to not worry.

* * *

Six hours later, Ducky got off the elevator carrying supplies for his friends.

"Coffee," whispered Tony, sniffing the air hopefully.

"Cocoa," added Bishop.

"Omelets," smiled McGee.

"Pancakes," Bishop signed happily.

"My dears, you have been working for eight hours without eating and I, as your resident physician, was worried about your health," the gentle ME said as he delivered each member of the team their favorite beverage and breakfast.

"I love you, Ducky," Tony smiled, already eating his breakfast burrito.

Tim and Ellie attacked their omelets and pancakes as if they hadn't eaten in years. Their eyes and smiles told the EM that, in that moment, he was their favorite person in the whole world.

"There is also fruit in the brown bag. You need vitamins too," the Scottish doctor gave his friend a pointed look that didn't admit any 'no' as a reply.

"Jethro, you need to eat too," Ducky gave the Team Leader a stern look as he put two donuts on his desk.

Gibbs glared back, but the delicious smell coming from the bag in front of him was too much for his empty stomach which growled in anticipation. So he just nodded and joined his team in eating their breakfast.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Ellie asked McGee, "Did you find out why Corporal Cash was in DC?"

"I checked with his family and I found out he had a brother in area. Linus Cash, a computer programmer. I called him and he told me that Josh had spent most of his leave with their parents in Lexington and had arrived only yesterday morning. He should have arrived the day before but had problems with his car."

"Did you ask him why Corporal Cash was out at that time of the night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep. Linus said that his brother used to go for a run every morning."

"At 1 am?!" Ellie exclaimed. "Seems a little strange," she frowned.

"Yeah. It's a bit too late..." McGee added.

"Or too early," Ducky added. "And do not forget that it's February, not July," he raised his eyebrows.

Tony wiped off his hands then tapped on his computer. "Yeah, I found it a bit weird too," Tony said. "So when McGee told me about that, I called the Corporal's father and he told me that, after his son had been injured in a blast in Afghanistan 13 months ago, he had bad sleeping problems, but refused to take the pills his doctor had prescribed him. He preferred take a walk or a run so then he was able to sleep for some hours."

"Did you check with his fellows Marines?" Gibbs asked.

"I sent an email to his Commander in Kandhar. He and our victim were friends so he was able to confirmed it," Tony answered. "Commander Mash said that, despite Corporal Cash's injuries weren't so bad to prevent him from getting back in combat, he had sleeping problems but that after a run or spending time in the gym, he was able to sleep."

"I checked Corporal Cash and his family's background and financials," Ellie reported as she walked over to the plasma next to Gibbs' desk. Tony and McGee followed, standing on either side of her.

"His father is a retired carpenter and his wife's a retired nurse," Ellie reported, as pictures of Cash's parents appeared onscreen. "Their and their sons' bank accounts match their income. No financial problems in the past either."

"So money is not the motive," McGee concluded.

"And no problems on the job either," Tony added, stealing the clicker from Bishop and popping up an email."This is a direct quote from his Commander's email: 'Corporal Cash was an example for his fellow Marines. He never fought with any of his unit and everyone who worked with him respected and esteemed him. His death is a great loss for Marine Corps'."

Tony looked over at Gibbs who motioned for him to continue. "I talked with his instructor and some of his friends here in USA and they all confirm what Commander Mash said."

"So no money problems, no vendetta...any love affairs?" McGee hypothesized.

"Nope," Ellie shook her head. ""He was engaged to a girl he met in high school and they were going to get married after his definitive return from Iraq."

McGee looked at Gibbs. "So no motive?"

"Impossible," the boss growled.

"What now?" Ellie asked.

"Keep digging!" Gibbs ordered as he strode out of the bullpen.

The three Agents looked at each other and hurried back to their desks.

"I am going to leave you alone, my dear lads, but not before wishing you 'good luck'." Ducky bowed slightly then left the room, hoping his friends would find something concrete before Jethro's mood became unbearable.

"Any ideas?" McGee asked his SFA.

"Keep digging," Tony repeated as he dropped back into his chair.

"Where?" Ellie asked.

"Start from the beginning; that's what we do when we find nothing," Tony explained to their probie.

"And if we still find nothing, we'll die trying," McGee answered and saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"McGee!" Tony exclaimed as he sprang up and scanned the bullpen. "Thank God, Gibbs isn't here!" he sighed as he sat down again. "I already told you not to put ideas in his head!"

Unseen by his Agents, Gibbs was grinning remembering the other times Tony and McGee had bantered like this during a case. That had been back when Kate was still with them and their team was really like a family.

He looked at Ellie and softly smiled. She'd been a great addition to their team and he had to admit that that family-like atmosphere was quickly returning. Still, something felt out of place.

Tony's reaction and words had really troubled the boss. Gibbs needed to find out what had trigged Tony's scared reaction and doubt about Gibbs' trust in him and he'd have to do it soon: he couldn't allow his SiC to feel so insecure about his role on the team.

_What's going on, DiNozzo? _Gibbs thought as he stared at the back of his SFA's head._ Why were you so scared that something bad had happened to me? Why did you think I didn't want to go into the field with you anymore?_

_Why are you doubting yourself and my trust in you?_

TBC

* * *

What do you think? Let me know, please :)


	4. Chapter 4

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

A special thank you for my BR, usa123. You're so precious!

Thank you to all of you for your reviews and favorites... and for not giving up on this story despite my writer's block LOL ;)

**_"The Perfect Murder"_**

_Chapter 4._

Gibbs was alone in the bullpen reading the current case file for the umpteenth time.

No leads on their case had come up in the last twelve hours, so he had sent his Agents home two hours ago.

Unfortunately, the Team Leader couldn't sleep, unable to get his mind off the case. It was one of the strangest he'd ever worked on. A young man, a Marine who had honorably served his country, had died in a car crash that had not been an accident. Someone had targeted Corporal Cash and crashed into him at full speed.

The MCRT had checked and followed any possible leads but they had come up empty-handed. Thanks to the surveillance footage from the surrounding streets, the witnesses' testimonies and the small paint slivers Tony had found around the streetlamp, Abby had been able to identify the car. But as soon as McGee had located the black Chevrolet SUV, he'd discovered that it had been stolen the day before the Corporal's death and that the police had found it in an alley completely burned only a few hours after the accident.

The area around the burned car did not have surveillance cameras so they couldn't get a solid description of the driver as he (or she) set fire to the car or leave the alley.

Obviously, NCIS had requested the car to be delivered to their HQ so now the wreck was in the evidence garage. An entire team of forensic analysts led by Abby was working on it, but they already knew that they were going to find nothing.

Ducky's autopsy had confirmed what he and Mr. Palmer had diagnosed at the crime scene: Corporal Cash had died from a subdural hemotoma, brought on by his collision with the gravel.

No one had anything on Corporal Cash either. All the people they'd interviewed loved and esteemed him and the few possible suspects they did have all had airtight alibis.

The Team Leader took his glasses off. He rubbed his tired eyes as he stretched his aching neck.

His gaze shifted to Tony's empty desk and LJ sighed. "What's going on with you, DiNozzo?" he sighed. "What's on your mind?" He let out a long sigh then rubbed the nape of his neck.

Tony's reaction and words had hit Gibbs pretty hard and they were a major part of what was distracting him. Usually, the Gunny's mind was concentrated on their current case, but not this time.

His mind kept returning to the night DiNozzo had burst into his bedroom holding his SIG and the talk they had had on the way to the crime scene.

Gibbs tried to remember the last time Tony had been so upset, but he couldn't remember any. Even when Kate had died, Tony's reaction had been different: he had been strong and focused, though Gibbs still wondered how that had been possible after having your partner's brain and blood splattered over your face.

Despite everything, Tony had been rock solid and the voice of the reason when Gibbs was running around looking for revenge and risking getting killed by Ziva's half-brother Ari.

"Ziva," he said to the empty bullpen. "I should have listened to my gut when Jenny forced you onto my team." Gibbs shook his head. "You weren't ready to be part of a team of investigators and you never tried to learn from us...what's worse is that, I let you do whatever you wanted, despite all the times you screwed up."

Gibbs got up and went over to the full window that overlooked Anacostia River, with a cup coffee in his hand. He took a long drink from the mug as he stared out at the river, which was half frozen.

The night looked so calm and peaceful, sharply contrasting the Team Leader's mind.

He turned and looked at Ziva's former desk. _Why was I so soft with you? Why did I let you manipulate me?_

All of the sudden, a thought crashed into Gibbs' brain. "Oh, cr*p!"

He threw the coffee cup into the trash can as he opened his cell and made a call. All of sudden Tony's recent attitude was not a mystery anymore to Gibbs but, as much as the Team Leader knew his SFA, he also knew that this time he needed help to break through DiNozzo's usual deflecting mask.

"Where are you?" he asked without preamble as soon as the person on the other end of the line answered. "I'm coming. Wait for me," he almost ordered as he resolutely headed to the elevator.

He shook his head, so upset at how blind and insensitive he had been that he punched the button for the elevator with enough force to break it.

* * *

Meanwhile Cyril Dumbing was sitting at his desk in one of the University of Pennsylvania dormitories. He was looking for any articles about the fatal car crash in Washington DC.

He had already found out that the victim was a Marine Corps Corporal and that his name was Cash. The young man had died almost immediately after being hit by a car. The SUV that hit him had been found torched a few hours later and for this reason police hadn't been able to find any other leads.

Now NCIS was investigating the crime.

"NCIS, huh? Interesting," Cyril grinned. "Feds. Navy police," he rubbed his chin. "This is going to be very exciting."

He turned and looked at the Joshua Mall and Molly Jones files he had collected over the last few months.

"Set the bar always higher, Cyril," he grinned again as he clicked the Print button and pushed his thick glasses higher up on his nose.

When the article about Corporal Cash's death and NCIS' involvement was sitting in the tray, he archived it in the file that was open on his desk.

Then Cyril turned off his PC and the lamp on his desk.

_Tomorrow I need to start my new research._

TBC

* * *

Short, but I hope interesting.

What do you think? :)


	5. Chapter 5

NB: I do not own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to my irreplaceable and precious BR, usa123.

Thank you to all of you for your patience and support :)

"The Perfect Murder"

Chapter 5.

Autopsy was silent and dark except for the little lamp on Ducky's desk.

The ME was reviewing some autopsy reports when he heard the sliding door open and, without turning, he greeted his guest.

"Hello, Jethro. I heard a distinct urgency in your voice over the phone. What is going on?" he asked as he finally looked at one of his oldest and dearest friends who had dropped sat on his desk.

"I think I screwed up, Ducky," Gibbs sighed and was rewarded with a very surprised look from the doctor.

To say Ducky was shocked it was an understatement. It was very unusual... no, scratch that…it was impossible to hear Gibbs admitting that he did something wrong. Maybe he could think it, but he never said it. Never.

"And what makes you think you have made a mistake?" Ducky inquired. He put down the pen he was holding and got comfortable in the chair as he had the feeling that this was going to be a long and not easy talk.

Gibbs crossed his arms. "Did you hear about what DiNozzo did before getting to the crime scene?" he asked and Ducky shook his head 'no'.

"I only noticed that you were more serious than usual and kept looking at Anthony as if you were worried about him."

Gibbs just nodded. "When Dispatch called me, I didn't answer because my ringtone was off."

Ducky shook his head again, grinning at his friend's aversion to technology.

"So they called Tony and he called me, but I didn't answer so..." the Team Leader then proceeded to tell Ducky everything that had happened after his SFA had entered his bedroom, weapon in hand and a scared look in his eyes.

The more Gibbs talked, the more the ME frowned because, as much as he knew that Anthony really cared about his team and especially his boss, it was very unusual for him to get so scared. When Gibbs told him about Tony's words on their way to the crime scene, Ducky's eyes went impossibly wide and he stared Gibbs open-mouthed.

"I guess you asked Anthony why he thought you didn't want to go out in the field?"

"Yes, and he said he thought I didn't want to go in the field with him because he had disappointed me," Gibbs shook his head still unable to wrap his mind around Tony's words.

"Disappoint you? Anthony?" Ducky asked in disbelief. "Anthony is the only human being besides your family that has never disappointed you," he exclaimed and received a firm nod from his friend. "So now we need to understand why he feels like that," the ME added, pensive. "And we need to understand it before it is too late or we risk losing him forever, Jethro." He looked at Gibbs.

"You don't think I know that?" Gibbs snapped.

"So?" Ducky prompted, irritation creeping into his own voice.

"So I'm here 'cause I need your help, Duck!" Gibbs' voice rose a bit as he got up from the desk and started pacing.

"Well, Jethro. If you want my help, you first need to tell me what you think our dear lad feels and why he thinks like that." Ducky spun in his chair as he sighed, trying to hide his irritation.

"I let him down," Gibbs whispered, facing the other side of the room as if he was ashamed to look his oldest friend in the eyes.

A heavy silence fell upon the two men and it hit Gibbs harder than a bad reprimand.

He turned slowly and his blue eyes met Ducky's stern look. "Your silence speaks volume, doc," he said.

The old ME stood up and slowly walked over to his friend. He stopped a few steps from him and stared Gibbs 'till he saw the man avert his eyes.

"I have been waiting for this moment for years, Jethro," he sighed. "Better late than never, they say."

All of the sudden, Gibbs angrily punched the metal table in front of him and, to his surprise, Ducky didn't move a muscle. The older man knew his people better than they thought so he had been expecting a reaction like that.

"How is it possible I let Tony down this badly?! What did I do to make him lose his confidence?! Why does he feel he doesn't matter and that I don't trust him?!" Gibbs roared in Ducky's face but it was clear he was pi**ed off with himself and not the doctor.

"Because you were too busy saving a woman who didn't need to be saved and spent too much time making her feel important and part of a family that she actually never tried to be really part of," Ducky calmly answered. "You were too busy looking for your daughter in a woman who used that against you…and all of us."

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed, looking down at his feet.

Ducky let his words sink while he observed his friend struggling with his failure and the acknowledgement that he was not perfect.

"Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you tell me these things while they were happening?" Gibbs asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because you needed to figured them out on your own. If I told you those things a year ago, you would have told me to go to hell and probably worse," Ducky answered matter of fact as his eyebrows quirked.

Gibbs sadly nodded. "But meanwhile DiNozzo paid for it." Ducky nodded. "I thought Tony was stronger and..."

"Stronger?!" Ducky burst out. "Stronger, Jethro?!" He was in Gibbs' face in a blink. "That young man has been by your side for years. He has saved your a** many times. He has always been there when you needed him and even when you rebuffed him. I've been working for this Agency for decades and I've never seen an Agent so loyal to his Boss as Anthony has been with you." He took a few steps back and added, "And you took advantage of that! You knew you could do and say whatever you wanted and Anthony would always be there, ready to forgive and forget. You took advantage of his abandonment issues. You knew that, once he had finally found a family, Anthony would never leave."

"He's an adult man for God's sake, Ducky! What was I supposed to?! Hold his hand and reassure him every now and then?!" Gibbs retorted, unwilling to admit his mistakes.

"Anthony doesn't need anyone to hold his hand and reassure him. He's been on his own for so many years that he's rock solid and independent…but he's a human being. He has feelings like all of us and you!" Ducky walked back to Gibbs and poked his chest with his finger. "All you had to do was show him as much respect, trust and loyalty as he did with you!"

"Are you telling me that I wasn't loyal to him?" Gibbs growled.

"Do you want to talk about Domino, Jethro?" Ducky asked with a sort-of mocking tone.

"I was protecting him!"

"He didn't need to be protected! He needed to know his Boss trusted him and most importantly, he needed his Boss to punish whoever screwed up during that mission... or did you forgot what happened despite you ordering Anthony and Ziva to not engage any fights?"

"She said she was protecting him."

"Protec—" Ducky was going to explode now. "Protecting him? Are you kidding, Jethro?" he looked Gibbs straight in the eye. "No one would need protection if Ziva didn't lose control and attack three armed Marines."

"When I heard that shot, I thought one of them had died," he said sotto voce.

"But you did nothing," Ducky sadly commented. "Don't get me wrong, Jethro. I loved Ziva and I was really sorry when she left but I also knew that it was the best thing for all of us." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "That woman had too many unresolved issues and putting her in our team just unloaded her problems on us."

Gibbs nodded.

"Anthony, just like you, feels the need to save all women that step into his life. You did so because you lost your wife and your daughter and, before them, your mother. Anthony does it because he lost his mom when he was very young and his father neglected him for most of his life. Not to mention that Anthony has actually lost all women he has loved."

The Team Leader frowned so Ducky continued, ticking off the examples on his fingers as he went, "His fiancè left him on the altar. Kate died in front of him and the same happened with Agent Cassidy. Then our Director died while he was protecting her—"

"But we all told him it wasn't his fault!"

"It doesn't matter. He feels guilty and will always will." Ducky took a deep breath. "But I think losing Jeanne and what happened during and after the Rivkin case was what really broke Anthony's heart."

Gibbs walked away from Ducky and the truth and stopped in front of the wall with all the corpse drawers. He laid a hand on drawer #106 where Kate's body had lay and nodded.

"After Kate died, our Team life started going south," he said without turning. "I still can't believe I didn't say no to Jenny when she forced Ziva on the team," he finally turned and leaned against the drawers. "After Rivkin died, we went to Israel and let Director David interrogate my SFA without doing anything."

"I've heard Anthony did an excellent job and turned the interrogation in his favor," Ducky interjected.

"I didn't expect anything," Gibbs smiled proudly, but the smile quickly disappeared when he added, "Eli accused Anthony of killing Rivkin because he was jealous."

"Jealous?" Ducky's eyes widened.

"He said Tony was jealous of Ziva...do you think Tony was in love with Ziva?"

The ME took a deep breath and let it go slowly as he walked over to Gibbs. "No," he whispered. "When they met he was attracted to her and her exotic allure. He liked the banter, especially trading innuendos, but that's not love."

"But he kissed her," Gibbs exclaimed. "After he came back from Israel, Ziva called me. She told me that Tony had begged her to come back, that he was ready to change with her if she came back to DC...and just before leaving, they kissed... although..."

"What?"

"Ziva said that when she looked him heading towards the airplane and climbing the stairs, he looked revealed. His walk was lighter and he looked finally free from a heavy burden."

A gentle grin graced Ducky's face. "He was free," he murmured.

"Free?" Gibbs asked, surprised.

"Yes, Jethro. Anthony begged her to come back. He showed her all his affection and did anything to get her back because she was another woman he was going to lose and he couldn't accept it, but it didn't work. He kissed her goodbye and in that kiss he felt...that kiss confirmed him what he had always known. He was not in love, he was just desperately trying to not lose another woman in his life."

"But why free?"

"Because he was finally free from all of those innuendos that were becoming unbearable. When Ziva was with us, Anthony always felt the need to perform...to wear a mask to protect himself from her...how can I describe it?" he thought about it for a few seconds. "Gentle harassment and harsh jokes?" he raised his eyebrows.

Gibbs half-smiled back then replied, "I think he felt that, with Ziva gone, I'd change my attitude towards him too."

"Definitely," the ME agreed. "Anthony has spent eight years seeing you be very strict with him, but letting the last arrival and Timothy do whatever they wanted."

"Did I ask too much of him? Did I think he was stronger than he is?" Gibbs asked more himself than Ducky. "No, Tony IS strong. I knew that or—"

"He wouldn't have put up with you all of these years," the doctor chuckled and earned a trademark-Gibbs glare that didn't affect him a bit.

"So with my attitude towards Ziva and McGee, I undermined Tony's self-confidence."

"Anthony feels you always expect the best from him. He thinks that, if he doesn't successfully complete a mission, he disappoints you," Ducky elaborated on Gibbs' reasoning.

"And getting Ziva back to DC was a mission Tony felt he didn't successfully complete," Gibbs added and Ducky nodded in agreement. "But it's not true!"

"We know that, but he doesn't. Now it's your job to make him understand it, Jethro."

"I'm on it." Gibbs walked back to Ducky's desk and sat down on it. "But how?" he looked at his friend who was calmly on his way over.

"I don't know. But you need to go slow and not walk straight into his apartment and tell him to stop feeling like that. I know it's hard for you, but this time you need to be gentle and patient," Ducky smiled. "You can do it, Jethro," he patted the Team Leader's shoulder. "I guess you need to recall your Gunny's patience when you were waiting for your target to show up."

Gibbs smirked and stayed silent for a long moment 'till an idea came to his mind. "What time is it?" he asked as he looked at his watch.

"About 10:30 PM," Ducky replied after checking the clock on his desk. "Why?"

"DiNozzo should be still up." Gibbs stood up.

"After working non-stop for days? I bet they are all fast asleep, Jethro."

"Even better. Tired and sleepy," Gibbs smirked. "His defensive masks will be down and it'll be easier to make him talk," he added satisfied as he resolutely headed to the door.

"Be gentle, Jethro!" Ducky called.

Gibbs nodded but, when he was about to leave, he stopped before the door and turned. "Ducky?"

"Yes?" the ME answered as he shrugged on his coat, ready to go home himself.

"'Ya know things about my Team that you shouldn't know, 'cause you weren't with us when they happened. How is it possible?"

Ducky smiled gently and led Gibbs out of Autopsy. "I am very observant but, above all, I am old Uncle Ducky and all agents come down to talk with me. My door is always open and they feel safe in my place. Not so many ears to spy on their secrets down here."

"I guess so," Gibbs chuckled.

"Sometimes I feel like Father Ducky in his confessional."

They left the elevator and walked to their cars in companionable silence.

"Be careful with this mission, Jethro. The target is too precious to lose," Ducky gently admonished his friend.

"Don't worry, Ducky. This is the most sensitive case of my career and I plan to close it successfully," Gibbs reassured his friend as he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

TBC

* * *

What is Gibbs' plan for this very important mission?

See you in the next chapter ;)

Reviews, please. Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

NB: I do not own anything of NCIS :(

I'm going to use some NCIS original dialougues, but in a different contest.

Thank you to all of you for your support and reviews/alerts :)

Thank you to my Amazing BR, usa123!  
I can't find the right words to thank you for your patience :D

_**"The Perfect Murder"**_

_Chapter 6._

Tony was trying to sleep but wasn't having much success. He kept tossing and turning. He had been so restless since his return from Israel, where he had unsuccessfully tried to take Ziva back to DC with him. The NCIS Agent still didn't completely understand why the Israeli woman had decided to stay in Israel where she didn't have family, instead of going back to DC with him and letting her NCIS family help her.

_I need to do it for him._

_Who?_

_Gibbs._

Tony couldn't deny that Ziva's answer had surprised and hurt him. So Gibbs was the reason behind Ziva's need to change everything in her life... to redeem and change herself.

_What about me?_

Tony didn't understand why he felt this way. He had been by Ziva's side anytime she needed help and even when she rejected him. She was his friend, his partner on the job. She was part of the family.

_Was she more?_

Tony literally threw away his beloved comforter and, after a brief visit to the bathroom, he took a small bottle of water from the fridge and collapsed on his black sofa. He turned on the big TV over the fireplace and started channel surfing, looking for something to distract him or bore him enough to make him fall asleep.

It didn't work.

Tony couldn't deny that, the first time he saw Ziva entering the bullpen, he had felt some attraction for her, but she had immediately ruined the magic with her arrogant attitude. Over the years, they had become partners, though sometimes Tony still wondered how was it possible for a Mossad assassin and spy to work for a US federal agency and have free access to all of its secrets.

_Was Eli David that powerful?_

Despite his efforts, the SFA kept reliving what had happened in Israel: he had tried any possible way to bring Ziva back—he had even begged her—but he only received a firm no and a final "You are so loved".

_What am I? A puppy? After all that happened between us?! Tony shook his head. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! he cursed himself._

"What was I thinking?!" he growled as he nervously stood up and headed to the window.

_I told her I was ready to change with her...WHY?!_

_Okay, I'm not perfect...but why did I think I needed to change so much?_

Tony turned and looked around his place. Then he slowly sat down on the bench of his piano.

_Why was I so desperate to get her back to DC with me? Why was I so scared of losing her?_

Tony shook his head, rubbed his eyes then stood up.

His tired eyes landed on the bowl where Kate, the goldfish, was swimming around happily. "Kate," he whispered. "You'd glare and headslap me silly, if you knew what I did," he chuckled. "You'd be really mad at me."

_What do you see when you look at him, Agent DiNozzo?_

_Man works his whole life. Dedicates himself to his job. And he has nothing to show for it._

_How does that make you feel?_

_...Afraid._

Tony frowned as his talk with Kate's sister Rachel came to his mind. "I'm afraid... I'm still afraid," he whispered, barely audible.

_I'm a good agent, Dr. Cranston... a really good one._

_I know and so do a lot of other people... But you can be more. Has anyone ever told you that?_

It was during that conversation with Rachel that Tony had flashed back to his stay in isolation, specifically his discussion with Kate about who was stronger between them and why she hadn't been sick. "You stayed for me. To keep me alive by fighting with you," he 'told' the goldfish.

_Maybe Agent Todd was hard on you because she knew what you were capable of. Too bad she never got a chance to tell you that._

"I wish you were here, Kate. You're the only woman who saw behind my many masks...you and Jeanne," Tony lightly tapped the bowl. "And I lost both of you."

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. _Oh, God!_

_Ziva...that's... I... da*n!_

At that moment, a peremptory knock on the door stopped his musing. _Who could that possibly be?! _Tony rolled his eyes.

Another strong knock. "I'm coming!" DiNozzo yelled. "What the hell is..." he opened the door. "Gibbs?"

"We've got a lead. Be ready to leave in five," Gibbs said. Then he turned and headed towards the stairs without giving Tony the chance to open his mouth. "I'll be in the car!" he added before going downstairs.

Tony looked at the stairs, confused, as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "Yes, boss. Sure, sir. At your orders, Gibbs," he angrily mumbled as he entered his room to dress.

He pulled on a pair of faded jeans and yanked a grey OSU sweatshirt over his black t-shirt, then ran down the stairs and joined Gibbs in the NCIS sedan.

* * *

As soon as Tony closed the car door, Gibbs started towards their destination at full speed.

"So? What's the lead?" Tony asked as he looked out of the window, trying to figure out where they were heading.

"Surveillance cameras show a guy leaving the alley where police found the car that killed Corporal Cash and then catching a cab," Gibbs lied.

"Good," Tony replied. "Do we know where the cab took him?"

Gibbs let out a deep exhale. At the moment, he hated Tony's curiosity, even though it made him an excellent investigator. _Just this once,__ why can't you just accept what I tell you as McGee would do?_

"We're almost there," he curtly answered as he looked for a perfect place to stop.

Tony just nodded.

After a few miles, Gibbs parked the car in front of a house, not far from a park.

"16th Street," Tony read. "And now we wait."

Gibbs nodded and got comfortable in the seat. Tony got comfortable as well and they spent the next half hour in companionable silence.

"You can shut your eyes for a few minutes, DiNozzo," Gibbs startled his SFA. "You look like cr*p," he grinned.

"Thank you, Gibbs. You're always so kind," Tony sarcastically replied.

"It looks like you haven't slept in years."

"Feels that way too." Tony rubbed his eyes.

Gibbs waited for Tony to start explaining what was going on but his SFA surprised him with complete silence.

_This is going to be harder than I thought, _the team leader thought.

Fifteen minutes passed without a word but Gibbs could feel that Tony's defenses were crumbling. The younger man kept looking at him as if he was trying to figure out what his boss was thinking.

"I don't remember the last time I had a good night sleep," Tony finally gave in and a half grin appeared on Gibbs' face.

_Here we go_, he thought but he didn't say anything out loud, in hopes that Tony wouldn't need any encouragement to continue.

"I know it's affecting my job and I'm sorry—"

"Never said that," Gibbs cut him off.

"But you think it, don't you?"

"I didn't know you could read my mind, Tony," he said as he kept looking at the house they were 'watching'.

"Sometimes," Tony half-smiled and saw Gibbs nodding. "I wish I could now," he whispered.

These last words surprised Gibbs and made him frown. He turned and looked Tony in the eyes for the first time since the night his SFA had burst in his bedroom, gun at the ready.

The Team Leader saw sadness, loneliness, worry and... fear.

_Tony's never afraid._

They stared each other for what felt like an hour but in reality was only a few seconds. Then, DiNozzo averted his eyes and looked out the windscreen.

_No. This time you won't avoid me, DiNozzo!_

"What's going on, Tony?" Gibbs asked. Concern and care were clear in his voice and this hit the younger man harder than the worst headslap he had ever gotten from his Boss.

"I..." he swallowed hard, "I'm afraid," he whispered.

"That's why you burst into my house with your gun in hand?" Gibbs asked and, at Tony's nod, he frowned again. "What are you afraid of?"

"Losing people." Tony's voice was so low that Gibbs almost missed what he said.

"It's part of our job, DiNozzo. We already had this conversation when Cassidy's agents were killed."

Tony nodded slowly. "It's not just the job." He took a deep breath and after a few minutes he continued, "I failed."

"Failed?" Gibbs frowned.

"I thought I knew someone and now..." Tony took another deep breath and looked out of the window. "You all are paying for it," he said, sotto voce.

"Who's paying, Tony?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Everyone. I just feel like I made a mistake. Like I made the wrong decision. Only it wasn't me who decided."

"Then who made the decision?"

"Ziva."

Gibbs' blue eyes widened. "You can't sleep because Ziva decided to stay in Israel?"

"Yes... I mean, no...sort of."

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs made that surname sound like a scold.

"It's complicated," Tony tried to explain. "Too complicated," he sighed as he rubbed his face.

"You feel responsible for her not returning?"

Tony nodded and Gibbs rubbed his face in frustration.

"Tony, she decided to stay in Israel and there was nothing you could do to make her change her mind."

"I know," Tony replied.

"So, why?!" Gibbs exclaimed, frustrated.

"No one will say her name. Have you noticed?" Tony turned on his seat and looked at his Boss. "It's like she's dead. Every time I look at her desk, every time I close my eyes...I just feel like I made a mistake." Tony laid his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

"You didn't, Tony," Gibbs tried to reassure him without so much success.

"So why doesn't anyone say her name?!" Tony replied, really annoyed. Without waiting for an answer, he added, "because I failed. I didn't bring her back and now all of you blame me and are suffering because of my failure!"

_Oh, God! _Gibbs sighed and mentally headslapped. _Why didn't I see this?_

Tony misunderstood his Boss' silence and added, "See? You thought I—"

Gibbs finally knew what he needed to do. "Stop!" he barked and saw Tony's eyes widen in surprise. "No one blames you for Ziva's absence. She decided to stay in Israel. It was her decision not yours. Period."

"So why do they not talk about her then?"

"Maybe because we were sure she would come back, after she told us many times that we were her only family?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Tony, we don't blame you," he continued, and when he caught the younger man's doubtful look, he added, "I don't blame you."

"Even though I lied to you when I told you I didn't know where Ziva was? Gibbs...she was right there with me." Tony lowered his eyes.

"I knew."

"You did?" Tony asked surprised and Gibbs nodded. "How?"

"Thanks to you, DiNozzo," he grinned. "Or did you think I didn't notice you looking to your left? You were looking at her, don't you?"

"So you understood," Tony grinned back, relieved that his relationship with his Boss hadn't really changed, despite everything they had been through. They still knew what the other was thinking or trying to tell the other.

"Yeah," Gibbs shook his head as a half-smile graced his face. "And I told you to keep digging because I knew you needed to time to make her change her mind, even though I had the feeling she wouldn't come back." Gibbs shifted in his seat so he could look out the windscreen again.

"I tried everything but she was so firm in her decision. She said she needed to do it for you." Tony looked at his Boss and saw him frown.

"Me?" Gibbs shook his head. "Why?"

"Don't know."

They spent the next ten minutes lost in their thoughts—too many things that still needed to be said and explained.

Then Tony took a deep breath and whispered, "I kissed her." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Gibbs nod. "You knew, didn't you?"

"When you left, Ziva called me."

"So you know that... uhm...we..."

"Yes."

"And?"

"None of my business."

"You're not mad?"

"Why? I'm not her father and she was not my agent anymore. You're both adults," he shrugged dismissively, though he didn't like what had happened between Tony and Ziva.

"I still wonder why..."

"Why you slept with Ziva?" Gibbs asked bluntly and saw Tony nod. "Not that difficult to answer, DiNozzo," he teased.

"I thought about that night since my return and... I don't know... I still don't understand what happened that night," he sighed. "We were both so upset. She was questioning her entire life. I didn't want to lose another woman of my life after my mom..."

"I get it." Gibbs cut him off, before he felt he needed to elaborate.

"Why didn't I leave in that moment? Why didn't I say no? Why did I sleep with her?" Tony punched the car door.

"You already answered your own question, DiNozzo," Gibbs calmly replied as he turned to look at the other man, who was staring at him, confused. "You were both desperate for different reasons. You were both looking for comfort and reassurance," he took a deep breath. "Not the best reasons to have sex with a woman, but not the first or the last time it will happen."

"When I left her at the airport, I felt so sad and..."

"Relieved."

"How could you possibly know that?" Tony asked surprised and Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Ziva," he answered his own question. "She told you."

"It's such a mess," Tony sighed. "I analyzed my feelings for Ziva so many times that I don't know what I felt for her and what I feel now," he stretched his neck. "I know it was not love-love. I'm sure about that, but at the same time I still want to protect and save her."

"But we can't protect and save someone who doesn't want to be protected and saved, Tony," Gibbs' deep voice replied. "You did everything you could to bring her back, but she said no. End of the story."

"I keep telling myself that, if I never feel the need to call or email her, it means that I'm not in love and that I need to leave her in the past and finally move on."

Gibbs just nodded satisfied that Tony was finally starting to think clearly.

The younger man stayed silent for a few minutes, then he said, "So you're not mad or disappointed."

"Nope."

"And you don't think I made a mistake."

"Nope."

"So, you—"

"I trust you any time and will always do," Gibbs said looking straight into Tony's eyes. "I depend on you and I need you to believe me."

"Gibbs...I..."

"No need to say anything. Just do it!" Gibbs made these last words sound like an order.

"On it, Boss!" he grinned.

They sat in silence for another moment before Tony finally spoke up. "We never had a break in the case, did we?"

Now that he was calmer and Gibbs had reassured him, Tony could think clearer and he had finally figured out what had been the intention behind that stakeout.

"Nope."

"You know we could have had this conversation over coffee. You didn't have to drag me out to the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night."

"It was easier this way."

"Of course it was." Tony rolled his eyes but the corner of his mouth lifted in a slight smile.

Gibbs grinned then started the engine and left that lonely street.

It was less than five minutes before the Team Leader heard a soft snoring coming from the passenger seat.

_Mission accomplished_, Gibbs thought, satisfied. _And now home and a good night sleep for both of us._

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this new chapter :)

Please review! Thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

NB: I do not own anything of NCIS :(

I'm going to use some NCIS original dialogues, but in a different context.

Thank you to all of you for your support, reviews, follows and alerts :)

Thank you to my Amazing BR, usa123! :D

§ On this chpater, it seems that nothing related to the case happens but... ;)

**_"The Perfect Murder"_**

_Chapter 7._

Next morning, Tony woke up in Gibbs' guest room and his nose was immediately tickled by a good smell of bacon, eggs, coffee and milk.

He stretched in bed and yawned. He didn't remember the last time he had slept through the night and so deeply.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, a barefoot Tony slowly headed towards the kitchen, where he found Gibbs leaning against the sink, not far from the stove where a big pan of scrambled eggs was sizzling.

"Good morning, Gibbs," he mumbled rubbing his nape.

The older man just nodded. He took the pan and gestured with his head, inviting Tony to sit down.

Gibbs unloaded a generous portion of eggs onto their plates where some slices of bacon were already steaming.

They immediately started eating and Gibbs was pleasantly surprised by Tony's appetite.

"It's like you haven't eaten in years," the Team Leader joked.

Tony just nodded with his mouth full. He swallowed and drank half of his cup of warm milk. "Yeah," he finally answered.

"No sleep and no food, huh?"

Tony nodded again and lowered his eyes.

"No wonder you were a bit off."

"Gibbs, I... I'm sorry."

The older man shook his head showing Tony that he was not mad or disappointed.

"Uhm... about last night," Tony took a deep breath. "Thank you, boss," he softly smiled.

"Do you want some more eggs?" Gibbs deflected, already reaching for the pan.

"Yes, thanks."

After another hearty portion of eggs, a cup of Cheerios with milk and a big cup of ultra-sugared coffee while Gibbs was on the phone with Ducky, Tony took a hot shower and dressed in the clothes he had worn the night before. Then he and Gibbs headed towards NCIS HQ.

They spent most of the drive to the office in companionable silence and, though Gibbs enjoyed the silence, it bothered him too. He missed Tony chatting incessantly.

After eyeing his SFA a dozen times, Gibbs gave in and asked, "Are you okay, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah," Tony replied. He didn't seem sad or worried as he had been in the last days.

"So?" Gibbs prodded.

"So, what?" Tony's surprise was clear in his voice.

"You're not talking my ear off."

"Oh!" a lopsided smile graced the younger man's face. "I was thinking about our case," he explained.

At those words Gibbs took a deep satisfied breath and nodded. _You're back in game, finally!_

"It doesn't make any sense," Tony began and Gibbs nodded again.

Encouraged by his boss' approval, Tony turned on his seat and shared his thoughts with his leader, "I mean, as Monsieur Hercule Poirot used to say, to understand a murder you've got to start from the victim, but our victim is too normal. We didn't find anything in Corporal Cash's life and career."

"It seems there were no reasons to kill him," Gibbs added.

"Exactly!" Tony got animated. "But there's always a reason to kill a man."

_'Till now I didn't realized how I missed this, DiNozzo._

"Yep, but our victim is completely clean and his body didn't tell Ducky anything useful," Gibbs added as they entered Navy Yard and he parked the sedan.

"It doesn't make any sense," Tony huffed, frustrated, as he got out of the car and headed towards the elevator alongside his boss.

When they entered the bullpen, Gibbs and Tony found McGee and Bishop already at their desks working.

"Found anything, McGee?" Gibbs made his third-in-command jump in his seat.

Tony just shook his head. _You'll never learn, McGee!_

"No, boss," Tim shook his head.

"Bishop?!" Gibbs questioned their probie.

"Nothing, Gibbs. Sorry."

"What about Abby?" Tony asked as he and Gibbs sat down at their own desks.

"I saw her this morning and she said she was waiting for her babies' results," Bishop answered.

"Have you checked recently?"

"No."

"So? What are you two waiting for?!"

McGee and Bishop jumped out of their seats as if their chairs had burned them.

"'Ya know, Gibbs. You should stop startling them," Tony said as soon as he was sure his younger colleagues couldn't hear him.

Gibbs frowned, trying to hide a smile and already figuring out what Tony was going to say.

"They're young but you risk giving them a heart attack," Tony continued, not at all affected by his boss' glare.

Gibbs' frown deepened and Tony quickly said, "Back to work, boss."

Both men returned to their jobs, shaking their heads and grinning.

After a few minutes, Gibbs got a call from Abby and he and Tony went down to her lab.

* * *

"Whaddya got, Abby?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab and stood next to Bishop and McGee around the plasma.

"Ducky found some pieces of glass embedded in our victim's head," she informed them as she gestured to the magnified splinters on the plasma.

"I can confirm they match the type of SUV I was able to identify thanks to the paint slivers you found on the street lamp. Then I—"

"So nothing new?" McGee said.

Abby 'killed' McGee with a glare. Behind them Tony and Gibbs shared an evil grin that made Bishop smile.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she continued, "I analyzed what remained of the car. I know for certain the fire started inside the car. They used a mix of normal gasoline and alcohol," she sighed, disappointed that she couldn't find a specific clue that could help the investigation.

"Thanks, Abs," Gibbs said, heading towards the door. "Keep digging."

"Yes, Sir," Abby joked as the rest of the agents left as well.

* * *

They worked all day but didn't find anything useful.

About 1700, Vance called Gibbs into his office for a briefing with the SecNav about Corporal Cash and other cases that involved a possible terror attack.

Before joining his superiors, Gibbs talked with Tony in private and they decided to call it a day at 1800.

After Gibbs left the bullpen, Tony got a call from Dr. Pitt who invited him to play two-on-two and, after that, go out for pizza and beers.

Tony would pick up his Buckeye friend Dave Merrill, who now was a Baltimore Homicide Detective, at the police station and together they would join Brad and his cousin John at the basketball court not far from Baltimore PD Station, that Brad had booked that morning.

* * *

"Tony DiNozzo!" a Baltimore detective exclaimed leaving his desk. "What is the legend of Baltimore Homicide Department doing here?!" he joked as he shook Tony's hand.

"I'm here to pick Dave, Bob" he answered with a wide smile.

"He's with the Captain," Bob informed him.

"Okay. I'll wait."

"Meanwhile you could help our probie," Tony's former colleague joked as he patted a young man's shoulder. "Billings," he addressed him. "This is a man who can teach you many things but be careful cos he's a fed now," he winked.

Tony laughed and winked at Billings. "I'm an NCIS Agent. Don't worry."

"Here!" Bob offered Tony a chair. "You can wait at Dave's desk."

Tony nodded his thank you and sat down.

After 30 minutes, Tony got bored and started flipping through the files and photos that were on Detective David Bryce's desk but found nothing interesting.

Finally, after other 20 minutes, Dave left his Captain's office, apologizing for the wait. They then headed to the basketball court and, after working up an appetite, spent a pleasant night in a pizzeria that Tony had loved since his days as BPD Homicide Detective.

TBC

* * *

Please, review and let me know what you think.

Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

NB I don't own anything of NCIS :(

\- I really want to thank all people who like this story and leave review. Your support is very important for writers. Grazie!

\- A special thanks to my BR usa123. You're so precious!

**_"The Perfect Murder"_**  
_Chapter 8._

**Next morning - NCIS HQ.**

At 0800, Tony was at his desk when Gibbs entered the bullpen, coffee in hand. McGee and Ellie weren't far behind him.

"Boss. Bish. McGee," the SFA greeted them without raising his eyes from the file in front of him.

"DiNoz—" Gibbs trailed off as he abruptly stopped in front of Tony's desk and McGee almost bumped into him.

"What?!" Tony looked up at him in surprise.

"Ouch!" Ellie exclaimed, looking at Tony's bruised face.

The team leader put a finger under Tony's chin and he made him turn to the left. "What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, that? Brad's elbow during two-on-two," Tony shrugged. "It's nothing."

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow. "First your knee, now your face." Gibbs let Tony's face go and headed to his desk. "Sooner or later, that man's going to kill you, DiNozzo," he added and sat down.

"Maybe he's regretting saving Tony's life," McGee grinned as he sat at his desk.

"Probie!" Tony hit him on the head with an eraser.

"Does it hurt?" Ellie asked with great concern.

"Yes!" McGee whined, rubbing his nape.

"I was talking to Tony. Not you," Bishop replied.

Tim pouted while Gibbs grinned and shook his head.

Tony winked at McGee and answered, "Yes, a lot." He then gave Ellie a sad, puppy dog look.

"Oh," the young woman whispered. She rummaged in her drawer and pulled out an instant ice bag.

"Here." She laid it on Tony's cheekbone and caressed his left cheek, her mothering instincts in full swing. "Do you need anything?"

"I'd like—"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned.

Tony grinned toothily at his boss then answered, "No, thanks. Ellie. But it was nice of you to offer." He turned to McGee. "Unlike someone else."

Tim rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Back to work," Gibbs calmly ordered though he secretly liked that banter, the light mood and innocent pranks. They had been greatly missed the last few months.

They got back to their investigation and focused on the job for several hours until the ring of the phone on Gibbs' desk startled all of them.

"Gibbs...yes...coming." He put the receiver down, announced, "I'll be in the Director's office," and left the bullpen.

Ten minutes later, he was back at his desk.

Tony, McGee, and Bishop exchanged worried looks as they all detected an angry aura emanating from their boss.

"Something wrong, Gibbs?" Tony was the only one with the guts to ask.

"It seems that Corporal Cash's father is Commander Jones' wife's cousin and he's breathing down the Director's neck which means..."

"That Vance's heavily breathing down ours." Tony sighed and got a nod from their boss in response.

"The problem is that we have nothing," Tim said as he typed on his keyboard.

"Nada de nada," Ellie added as she took a file from behind her desk and opened it.

* * *

**About three hours later.**

"We need a break," Tony declared, stretching his arms over his head and felt his back popping.

"Planning an escape, DiNozzo?" Gibbs glared from his desk.

"No, boss," Tony yawned. "I meant, a break in the case," he explained not affected by his boss' glare at all.

"We've reviewed any possible alibis, testimony and evidence," Tim rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Last night I worked on this case for hours while my husband was at NSA, but I didn't find any leads," Ellie sighed.

"There must be a lead," the team leader growled, visibly frustrated, as he leaned back in his chair.

A heavy silence fell on all of them as they replayed in their minds what they had discovered since the crime scene. Anything could be important, even a detail that they had archived as useless or routine.

After a few minutes, Gibbs got up and, mumbling "I need coffee," he left the bullpen.

All three agents took advantage of his absence to go to the bathroom and then meet at the vending machines to buy something to eat and drink.

Unfortunately, the break didn't last long. They all felt they were wasting time and were failing their victim. So, after less than ten minutes, they were back to their desks.

"Tony," Gibbs called his SFA as he got back to his own desk only e few minutes later.

"Yes."

"Just before we left the crime scene, what were you doing?"

Tony frowned, trying to remember what his boss was referring to. He recalled being tired, still being shaken by what had happened at Gibbs' house and what they'd talked about on their way to the crime scene, but he hadn't a clue what his boss was getting at.

"Just before getting into the sedan you stopped and looked around," Gibbs prompted, recognizing his agent's confusion.

"Oh," Tony nodded. "I was just checking the people behind police line."

"Why?" Bishop asked.

"Rule #35. Always watch the watchers," Tony recited.

"And?" Gibbs pushed.

"Did you notice anything useful?" McGee asked hopefully, but Tony shook his head. They returned to their files while Gibbs called Abby to check if she had found something since they had talked yesterday.

They spent the rest of the day working on the Corporal Cash case but came up emptyhanded.

At 1800, Gibbs called it a day and sent everybody home with an order to be back in the office next morning at 0700 for a new visit to the crime scene and to the alley where DCPD had found the burned SUV.

* * *

As soon as he entered his apartment, Tony undressed and took a long hot shower.

He was so tired and in need of sleep that he just wanted to go to bed and forget about the entire world for a month, but his body craved some nutrition besides a small sandwich and a coffee he had had with his colleagues when Gibbs had left the office.

So, after the shower, he dressed in a warm OSU gym suit and ordered his favorite pizza.

By the time it arrived, he'd already queued up "The Sting" with Paul Newman and Robert Redford. As he dug into the pie, he kept trying to concentrate on the movie, but his mind kept drifting back to the case and what Gibbs had asked him.

He didn't know why, but Gibbs' question had tickled something and now his gut was churning.

_Why?_

Tony played and replayed what he had done over and over again while the last slice of pizza was getting cold in his hand.

_I've got the feeling that I'm missing something...But what?!_

He 'reviewed' the entire crime scene from the start, including the surrounding buildings on the street where their victim had been killed by a car. Then he moved to all people behind the police line.

Face by face.

Tony's green eyes widened.

"Oh, da*n!" He threw the slice of pizza into the box, grabbed his cell from the wicker table in front of him and pushed #1.

"Gibbs, I've got something."

TBC

* * *

Let me know what you think, please. Thank you

See you on the next chapter! :)


End file.
